Animals in the House
by heathersfan223
Summary: This is a Bechloe one shot about Chloe bringing farm animals in the the Bella house. This is my first fanfic so please give feedback. Rated M for language.


Based off of a tumblr writing prompt. I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters used in this.

"Chloe, why is there a horse in the living room?" Beca knew Chloe did very unexpected things, but why would she bring a HORSE in to the damn house.

"...because he wouldn't fit in the kitchen," she sheepishly responded.

"That's not what I meant and you know-why the fuck is there a goat in the bathroom?" Beca was astonished. What's next, a mule in her bedroom?

"He was bullying the horse! What else was I meant to do?"

"..." Beca had no words. She turned around and walked out the front door.

"Beca, come backkk. I can explain!" She continued walking. Chloe ran after her.

"Becs! C'mon! They are my patients!" Beca wasn't sure that "patients" had been the right word to describe the animals that Chloe cared for.

"I just want to talk so if you'd please stop walking I would greatly appre-Oh!" As she was talking, she hadn't noticed Beca had stopped walking and she ran right in to her. She sheepishly backed up and looked down at her shoes. Beca put her hand under Chloe's chin and demanded, "look at me," while lifting Chloe's face up. Beautiful blue eyes peered back at her. She put her hand back by her side and began speaking, "listen, Chlo, I don't need the details. Just get the animals out of the house before I come back. I don't care where you put them, but please, for the love of God, get them out. Got it?" Chloe nodded, then opened up her mouth, "where are you going?" Beca stood there for a moment, contemplating.

"Jesse's." Chloe's heart basically deflated when Beca said that. She knew Jesse still had a thing for Beca, even if they had decided it was best to be just friends. She watched Beca get on to her motorcycle and drive away.

Once she had driven away from the Bella's shared house, Beca sighed in defeat. She was going to confess her feelings for Chloe when she got home. Apparently, the universe had other plans. This day had been planned by her and Jesse for a month now, and she was not happy to tell Jesse she wimped out. She tried to think of what to say to Jesse once she got to the Treble house.

"Hey, Becaw! What's up?" Jesse greeted her.

"Chloe brought animals in to the house. Don't want to talk about it."

"Anima-What!?" Jesse was very confused. Beca hated pets, so why would Chloe bring animals to their house?

"Jess, I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Hmph," Jesse pouted. He flopped down on to the couch and continued eating his popcorn. He opened his mouth to say something, but Beca already had her headphones on. She was in her own world now.

**Back at the Bella's House**

Chloe called her best friend, and former Bella, Aubrey, for assistance. The phone rang for three beats until she picked up.

"Aubrey Posen speaking."

"Hey, Bree, I need some help. I brought a horse and a goat in to the Bella house and Beca is kinnda pissed."

"You brought _what _in the house!?" Aubrey squeaked, causing Chloe to take the phone away from her ear.

"You heard me! A horse and a goat. Anyways, I don't really have a ride back to the vet clinic so I was wondering…"

"No, Chlo, absolutely not. I am not letting you use my car to drive barn animals. Why don't you just walk them back? Or, hell, ride the horse back."

"…"

"What?"

"Bree, I can't ride horses. But you can! Please just help me out!"

"Ugh, fine, but you owe me."

"Yay! C'ya!" Chloe hung up and quickly skipped over to the horse.

"Hey, buddy, I am gonna bring you outside!" She told the horse before guiding it outside.

Aubrey showed up 20 minutes later with all her gear. Chloe bear hugged her and thanked her. Then, Aubrey saddled up and began her journey. Not without GPS, of course. Without Aubrey noticing, Chloe snapped a picture of the blonde. She snickered quietly to herself then decided to send it to Beca.

**Chloe: hey becs, the animals are out of the house. Got some help from Bree!**

Beca unlocked her phone and read the text from Chloe. She smirked when she saw the picture. _Man, I sure am going to blackmail Aubrey with this later. _

**Beca: kk ill be home **

When she got to the Bella house, Chloe was outside waiting for her. She pulled her helmet off and walked over to Chloe. Beca only said a few words, "I don't need to know." Chloe smiled and led them back to the house. They continued their day as if nothing had happened.


End file.
